galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:V Lasco/Project Terran Cruiser
'So like I said before, I was working on a project: Project Terran Carrier ( lol what a silly name ^^)' Anyways, what I was doing, like anyone else did, is try to destroy a Terran Carrier. I'm not here to tell you that I destroyed one, but I'm just updating you if something happened. After my attack on the carrier with Liberator, AMR Extinctor, AMR Oppressor and AMR Tormentor, It's been almost an hour that I've been shooting with 2 Dark Matter Lasers and 2 M6 A4 "Raccoon" Lasers + the HH-AT "Archimedes" on this damn Terran Carrier. (ship I used: Bloodstar) Now I don't know what happened but it seems that now my lock screen is becoming red at some moments. As you noticed, even if you locked on the carrier (when in becomes red and says above your screen "Terran 99%") your sight doesn't seem to find any target to lock on (the circle on your screen normally becomes red when you have a target to shoot on). But at some point mine became red and then blue again, and then red , then blue again. over and over again until it became blue again telling me that there's no target. But then after a few minutes my sight becomes red again and blue, doing the same thing a few minutes ago. And that's not the only thing that tries to interact with the carrier: My Pandora Leech is working at some times. But still doesn't really drain anything from the carrier because it tells me that the carrier is still 99%. Well that's it for now guys, I'll update you in a few hours for more if something else happens ^^ P.S. To do this please follow this tip for your own safety: Try to find a carrier where there's only 1 or no enemy ships around the carrier. Because this ships may piss you off while your trying this experiment. And you can avoid your death ;) You may also bring some wingmen if you wish, atleast they can handle for you the enemy. And one more thing: try to fire from short distance from its center. And don't forget to leave your iDevice charged :) - Velasco ---- If you read my previous comment here's some pictures to proof about what I said: ---- Hey guys, I'm back again. It's been 2 hours since my attack on the carrier and 1 hour since my first update. So I don't know if it's worth trying but I'm losing patience and hope because nothing happens except for 2 things: The Pandora Leech is defenitely targeting and hitting the Terran Carrier, but all of my Firepower is just going through (with no hit)! So my only hope is the Pandora Leech, although it doesn't bring any damage on this damn carrier ship ^^' This is defenitely a Glitch -_-' Here's a screenshot to explain you what I'm talking about: ---- Okay guys, after 4 long hours I gave up shooting to that damn Terran Carrier. I even used 3 Sentry Guns to shoot at it xD nothing happened. This is a biiiiiig glitch :p Here's a screenshot: ---- 'PROJECT CARRIER DISCLOSED' Category:Blog posts